Perdition
by BlackSwanS
Summary: L'amour, un sentiment si simple et compliquer à la fois. Il nous fait faire des choix cruels. Il nous fait être dans les bras d'une personne alors que notre cœur en désire ardemment une autre. Il nous fait blesser des personnes qui ne le mérite aucunement. Cette histoire raconte la perdition d'âmes qui pour l'amour n'ont pas toujours fait les bons choix.
1. Prologue

Les personnages de My Hero Academia ne m'appartiennent aucunement, les images du montage non plus mais le dit montage et l'histoire de cette fiction si

Je sortirais surement un chapitre par semaine en espérant que cette histoire vous plaise

* * *

La nuit était déjà bien avancée et il ne restait que quelques heures avant que le jour ne fasse disparaître la nuit, mais cela était loin de déranger les deux corps qui s'étaient lancer dans un ballet charnel. Leurs corps se mouvaient dans une chorégraphie remplis de luxure et de plaisir dont ils étaient avides. La pièce n'avait pour musique que gémissement et soupire contenu pour laisser personne profité du spectacle qu'ils offraient le clou de celui-ci étant leurs jouissances qui était arrivé dans une synchronisation quasi parfaite. Se séparant pour pouvoir laisser à l'autre d'assouvir ce besoin primordial qui était de respirer la pièce n'était maintenant remplis que de leurs respirations hacher par l'effort qu'ils venaient de fournir. Aucun des deux ne voulait parler, ils voulaient simplement profiter de la présence de l'autre chose qui ne leur était que trop peu accorder de cette marnière. Mais hélas,toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, l'un des deux amants se leva et commença à se rhabiller sous le regard de l'autre.

**« Tu ne veux pas rester ? » **Sa voix était basse, mais suffisamment haute pour que l'autre l'entende

**« Oui bien sûr et ta charmante petite-amie sera ravie de me voir dans ton lit » **

Son ton ironique fit grimacer son homme qui soupira

**« Je pourrais lui dire qu'on a révisé » **

Un faible rire franchit les lèvres de son amant

**« Révisé ? Sérieusement ? » **

Il sourit en voyant l'air amuser de sa moitié et s'approcha de lui un sourire taquin

**« Des cours de langues » **

L'autre s'approcha et l'entraîna dans un baiser sans aucune douceur,mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin, entre eux aucunes douceurs juste leurs envie et leurs besoins de l'autre

**« Je pars avant que l'envie ne te prends de me déshabiller de nouveau » **Un dernier baiser avant qu'il ne se sauve de la chambre après avoir vérifié que la voie était libre..

Mais au lieu de s'en aller dans sa propre chambre ses pas l'on guidé vers ce qui était leur salon commun pour se laisser choir sur l'un des fauteuils, il n'arriverait pas à dormir et dans sa chambre, il ne serait qu'un lion en cage, enfermer dans sa solitude de ses draps froids. Assis là dans ce salon affreusement vide, ses pensées étaient un chaos sans nom. Il y a quelques minutes, il était abandonné dans les bras de son amant goûtant sans honte au péché de la chair. Mais maintenant qu'il était seul avec ses pensées elles lui rappelaient sans cesse la douloureuse vérité, la nuit,resterait sûrement le seul témoin silencieux de la passion qui les habitaient lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et Dieu seul savait à quel point cela le rongeait. La jalousie lui brûlait les veines lorsque au matin, il serait obligé de voir les bras et les lèvres de son amant toucheront la peau d'une autre. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, le père de l'autre ne voulant que son sang ne soit vu en compagnie d'un autre homme, ils auraient pu n'en avoir cure, mais hélas quand on sait la menace de le briser planait son amant en bonne marionnette obéissante braque sur lui l'illusion d'un couple parfait dans les bras d'une autre en plein jour. S'il devait être honnête, il dirait bien qu'il se moque des menace et laisserait le père de son amant le briser si c'était pour pouvoir vivre leurs histoires sans mensonge. Mais son homme lui n'était pas comme cela,bien que tout deux assez fort pour s'en sortir, il avait la peur devoir son père arriver à ses fins et donc il continue la mascarade les emprisonnant tout deux dans une boucle qui n'aura jamais de fin...

Loin des tourments du jeune homme ce soir-là, deux autres corps avaient sans complexe goûter au fruit défendu. Eux non plus n'était pas dans les bons bras, mais contrairement aux deux hommes eux avaient le choix, choix qu'ils ne prenaient pas par égoïsme et par peur hélas,eux n'avaient pour épée que leur propre peur de blesser plus qu'ils le faisaient déjà deux âmes qui se trouvaient déjà entre eux avant que leur flamme ne s'allume pour les consumer un peu plus chaque jour, se tuant à petit feu. Ils ne voulaient pas que cela cesse, mais sans s'en rendre compte, ils se blessent et se marquent à un point ou le retour en arrière est désormais inenvisageable.L'amoura ses raisons que la raison ignore, cette phrase n'eût jamais été plus vrai qu'en cet instant pour ces pauvres âmes en perdition.

Il observait le corps nu de la femme endormi allongé sur son lit, il caressait des yeux chacune de ses courbes qu'il avait mainte fois flattée ce soir. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser une nouvelle fois les lèvres qu'il avait apprivoisées plus d'une fois

**« Mh.. Si tu m'embrasses comme ça, je ne risque pas de dormir » **

La jeune demoiselle s'était réveiller et avait répondu au baiser avec envie l'attirant encore un peu plus contre elle

**« Ça tombe bien, je ne voulais pas te laisser dormir » **

Un sourire joueur coller au visage il descend ses lèvres au creux de son cou pour l'embrasser et mordiller sa peau

**« Pas de marques »**

L'avertit-elle gentiment, ce qui eut pour mérite de le faire arrêter et poser sa tête sur sa poitrine alors que les mains de la jeune demoiselle commençaient à caresser ses cheveux

**« De toute façon il va être l'heure que tu retournes dans ta chambre » **

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de la jeune femme de pousser un soupir.

**« Ouais... » **

Aucun des deux ne voulait se séparer, mais il n'avait pas le choix s'ils voulaient que leur idylle clandestine ne se sache pas. Il se poussa pour la laisser se lever, il l'observait s'habiller un regard amoureux posé sur sa personne. Il était dingue de cette fille et il savait que c'était réciproque, mais hélas tout deux était aussi déjà engager envers d'autres personnes...Ils auraient pu les quitter pour être ensemble me direz-vous, mais la peur de blesser les paralysaient totalement, car même si ce n'était plus de l'amour, ils portaient une grande affection pour leurs amants respectifs. Donc ils restaient égoïstes et cruels envers leurs moitiés et eux-mêmes. Il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre pour être sûr que personne n'était en vue et après un dernier baiser remplis de promesse, il la laissa partir...

Le sommeil le fuyait, Morphée lui refusait ses bras. Pourtant, la fatigue était présente, elle l'étouffait. Il lui fallut un moment avant de comprendre que la fatigue qu'il éprouvait en cet instant ne serait aucunement apaiser par le sommeil. Vaincu parle rejet de Morphée, il se leva pour sortir de sa chambre qui ne lui avait jamais paru aussi étouffante qu'à cette heure. Ses pas le guidèrent vers le salon, pensant ne trouver aucune âme qui vit quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il aperçoit une silhouette qu'il ne connaît que trop bien. Son meilleur ami. Il s'approcha de lui et se laissant tomber à ses côtés, il n'ouvrit la bouche ne voulant l'importuner avec ses tourments, mais l'autre a sa surprise commença la conversation

**«Je vois que je ne suis pas le seul tourmenté ce soir »**

Il pouffa légèrement avant de lui répondre

**«Comme, tu peux le constater. »**

Son homologue lui offrit un sourire entendu, chacun connaissait les tourments de l'autre sans qu'ils ne ressentent le besoin de juger au vu de leurs situations,qui était-il pour juger ?

**« J'en ai marre de tous ça » **

Devant sa belle, il faisait celui qui n'était atteint,mais la réalité était tout autre, le poids de leur pêcher lui pesait et il ne supportait plus de la voir être touché par un autre ou de se forcer a comblé celle qui était sa petite-amie, il n'aspirait qu'offrir à la vue de tous leurs amours leur couple.

**« Le choix vous appartient au moins à vous » **

Son ami avait raison et il lui offrit un regard désolé que l'autre balaya d'un geste de la main, ils ne parlaient pas toujours ainsi, ils ne se montraient pas toujours aussi faible, mais ce soir était une petite exception, demain ils revêtiront leurs masque habituel, cachant leurs tourments, cachant leurs laideurs de faire souffrir des gens qui ne le méritaient pas, continuant de se tuer à petit feu dans un amour destructeur...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Voilà c'est tout pour moi j'espère que ce petit prologue vous aura plus et vous donnera envie d'en savoir plus sur la suite de cette histoire. N'hésitez aucunement à me dire ce que vous en avez pensés, bonnes ou mauvaises critiques je prends tout tant que cela ne pars pas dans la méchanceté gros kiss


	2. Chapitre 1 : Beautiful lies

Coucou j'espère que vous allez bien, voilà le premier chapitre de perdition, il est un peu court, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira  
Les personnages ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, mais l'histoire si

* * *

_**Pov Extérieur**_

Actuellement, il n'aspirait qu'à une seule et unique chose : dormir. Le rejet de Morphée cette nuit et la tortures que ses pensées se faisait à présent grandement ressentir, sa concentration sur le cours lui faisait défaut. Du coin de l'œil, il ne put que constater que l'état de son meilleur ami n'était guère mieux que le siens et il n'y avait nul doute sur le fait qui les faisaient actuellement rester éveiller était la promesse silencieuse de mille tourments de leur professeur qui ne manquerait aucunement de les louper. Heureusement pour eux, la sonnerie criarde qui leur cassa habituellement les oreilles fut là accueillie avec bonheur. Ils n'avaient certes que deux heures de libre avant de se rendre sur le terrain d'entraînement, il n'aspirait qu'à dormir et il n'y avait nul doute sur le fait que son meilleur ami partage ses pensées. Ils s'étaient donc levés d'un seul homme pour fuir cette classe trop bruyante à leur goût, mais s'étaient sans compter sur certains de leur camarade qui remarque leur fuite.

**« Bakugo ! Kirishima ! Vous nous abandonnez ? »**

Dieu qu'ils avaient espéré que nul ne les interrompe dans leur tentative de fuite

**« Non je.. On..»**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux rouge essaya de donner une excuse et se tourne vers son meilleur ami pour que ce dernier l'aide, mais il n'en fit rien le laissant se débrouiller en le laissant là.

**« Oi Bakugo ! » **L'appela t-il outré qu'il puisse le laisser en plan ainsi **« Lâcheur **» Avait-il marmonner plus pour lui-même alors que son regard se tourna finalement sur son camarade à l'alter électrique qui les avaient apostrophé

**« On allait ce posé quelque part pour se reposer un peu »** Avouât-il en se passant une main sur la nuque **« On a pas spécialement bien dormi cette nuit »**

Denki le regardait en hochant la tête

**« Oh, je vois, mais vous étiez tous les deux la nuit dernière ? »**

Le jeune homme grimaça à la question de son ami.

**« Ouais, il m'aidait pour les cours que je n'avais pas compris »**

Il mentait consciemment et Bakugo ne lui en voudrait aucunement, il n'y avait aucun doute la dessus. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'avouer qu'ils avaient fini la nuit par se confier leurs tourments respectifs. Cette réponse parue satisfaire l'électrique qui perdit son intérêt pour sa personne, mais alors qu'il pensait pouvoir suivre le chemin de son meilleur ami, deux bras fins entouraient sa taille. Il n'eut aucun doute sur la personne propriétaire, mais la voix doucereuse prêt de son oreille lui confirma ses soupçons.

**« Tu allait partir sans m'embrasser ?****»**

Un fin sourire se peigna sur ses lèvre **« Bien sûr que non Mina »** Dit-il avant se retourner pour poser ses lèvres sur celle de sa petite-amis, une chose était sûr, il pouvait maintenant oublier le fait de vouloir se reposer...

_**Pov Bakugo**_

L'ignorance avait été la meilleure des fuites. Je n'avais aucunement voulu me justifier sur ma retraite à ce moment-là, si Kirishima s'était laissé avoir cela n'était mon problème. J'avais donc trouver refuge dans les vestiaires que je savais vide à cette heure, j'avais besoin de paix et de solitude, vu mes pensées et mes tourments, la peur que mon humeur ne fasse des ravages sur mes camarades faisait qu'il était mieux que je reste seul surtout que le manque de sommeil n'arrangeait strictement rien. Allonger sur l'un des banc du vestiaire, mon sac en guise d'oreiller, je ferme les yeux espérant que cette fois Morphée m'ouvre ses bras. Mais hélas, encore une fois le sommeil ne viens pas, pourtant je sens la fatigue présente dans mon être. En cours, j'avais l'impression pourtant qu'il me serait plus qu'aisé de trouver un sommeil reposant même si celui-ci ne dure que peu de temps.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes, je ne lutte plus, je n'essaie plus de trouver Morphée qui ne veut visiblement pas de moi. Je reste donc allongé attendant patiemment l'heure de l'entraînement, je fais tout pour que mes pensées ne m'emmène la où je ne le souhaite pas, mais comme pour mon sommeil, je n'arrive aucunement à contrôler leurs destination et elles m'emmène là où je refusait pertinemment d'aller. Mais heureusement, où malheureusement le flot insensé de mes sombres pensées sont interrompue par quelqu'un qui rentre dans les vestiaires. Un soupire franchit mes lèvres, je garde les yeux fermer, mais je sais sans peine qui est là, je ne saurais pas l'expliquer, mais je sais que c'est la raison de bon nombre de mes nuits blanches.

**« C'est donc là que tu te cachais »**

Sa voix ne laisse entrevoir aucun reproche, mais je devine sans peine qu'il y a quelque chose qui le dérange

**« Comme tu peux le constaté »**

Je ne dit pas que j'aurais voulu continuer à rester seul jusqu'à ce que je sois obliger de supporter une quelconque compagnie

**« Kirishima a dit que vous avez passez la soirée ensemble »**

Un nouveau soupire franchit mes lèvres, je sais ce qui va suivre

**« Si c'est pour me prendre la tête tu peux faire demi tour »**

Je l'entends soupirer avant de venir s'asseoir non loin de ma tête et mes yeux s'ouvre alors. Je ne le regarde pas, mais je sens son regard sur moi

**« Tu l'aurais aider pour des cours, vous vous êtes vu après que l'on, ce soit quitter ? »**

Têtu ? Oui, il l'était, s'était un de ses traits qu'en d'autres circonstances, j'appréciais grandement, mais là, ce n'était pas le cas bien au contraire... Enfin, mon regard fatigué se pose sûr lui alors que je me redresse

**« Ouais »** Je lui offre cette simple réponse qui je le sais ne va malheureusement pas lui suffire

**« Vous n'avez pas travailler vos cours » **Une constatation plus qu'une question

**« Bravo Sherloque »**

Je sais pertinemment que je joue avec le peu de patience dont il fait preuve, mais je lui dois une partie de mon état

**« Vous avez fait quoi ? »**

Je ne devrais pas, mais sentir la pointe de jalousie dans sa voix m'amuse, mais m'agace encore plus qu'elle ne le devrais

**« Tu te crois réellement en position de me faire une crise ? »**

Je le vois tiqué légèrement et détourné le regard, je me passe une main dans les cheveux et garde le silence un moment avant de regarder un point imaginaire

**« On a juste parler »**

L'autre hocha simplement la tête et je le vois se détendre légèrement

**« Maintenant que tu as eu ta réponse tu peux retourner d'où tu viens »**

C'était sa jalousie qui l'avait amener.

**« Tu aurais fait quoi s'il y avait eu autre chose hm ? » **Je remarque sa grimace, l'idée qu'un autre pose ses mains sur moi le dérange

**« Pas agréable hein, tu sais ce que je ressens maintenant, et encore toi c'est fictif moi c'est réel »**

Mes paroles font leurs chemin jusqu'à son cerveau et son regard désolé est pourtant la dernière chose que je veux sur moi.

**« Laisse tomber »**

J'allais me lever mais je me retrouve vite sur ses genoux, je le regarde surprit et malgré moi des rougeurs prennent possession de mes joues, si quelqu'un nous voyais ainsi nos réputation serait foutu, tout serait foutue.

**« Qu'est ce tu fo... »**

Mes mots meurent contre ses lèvres. Un baiser possessif et bien d'autre sentiments qui n'appartienne qu'à nous, je sais aussi que c'est ça manière de s'excuser pour toute cette merde. Je finis donc par me laisser aller à ce baiser...

Je ne saurais pas dire combien de ce moment avait durer, mais il me restait un goût de trop peu en travers de la gorge. Nos lèvres s'étaient trouvées, s'étaient séparées par manque d'air, mais s'étaient retrouver de plus belles

**« Shoto je... »**

Des bruits de pas s'étaient fait entendre nous obligeant de ce fait à prendre une distance qui ne laissait aucune place à l'intimité que nous partagions quelques instants. Nos camarades arrivent, chacun y va de son commentaire sur notre présence dans les vestiaires, mais je ne les écoutes qu'à moitié. Mon meilleur ami me rejoint, nos regards se croisent et je devine que lui non plus n'a pu se reposer. Nous nous changeons tous, j'attends Kirishima, mais une conversation à mes côtés me fait lâcher la conversation que je partageais avec mon ami aux cheveux rouges.

**« Momo t'a chercher pendant notre pause »**

Je reconnaît aisément là voix de celui qui avec j'ai partagé une partie de mon enfance.

**« Hm.. J'étais partie en salle des prof »**

La voix neutre du fils d'Endeavor ne laissait aucunement paraître le mensonge ridicule qu'il venait de lui fournir, mais cela avait l'air de convaincre l'autre qui continua

**« Vous êtes vraiment beau ensemble »**

Je grimace, j'aurais préféré ne pas entendre ça, je me lève pour ne pas en entendre d'avantage. Entendre que mon amant était _« Beau » _avec une autre, non très peu pour moi. Je sors donc des vestiaires très vite suivis par mon meilleur ami.

_**Pov Momo**_

L'entraînement de cet après-midi à été quelque peu éreintant et je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de retourner au dortoir pour prendre une bonne douche. Les filles et moi voulions faire une petite soirée avec les garçons, mais vu notre état de fatigue à tous, je doute que cela se fasse. J'attends patiemment que Todoroki sorte des vestiaire pour m'approcher de lui, son regard se pose sûr moi et je lui offre un petit sourire qu'il me rend.

**« J'ai pensé que nous pourrions rentrer ensemble au dortoir »**

Il hoche simplement la tête et commence à avancer, je le suis en souriant légèrement. Cela fait maintenant quelques mois que nous sommes ensemble, j'avoue que jamais je n'ai eu la prétention d'espérer quoi que ce soit, mais quand une dose de courage m'avait permise de me déclarer et que cette déclaration me permis de l'avoir a mes côtés, je ne sais dire à quel point j'étais combler de joie. Même si Todoroki n'était pas démonstratif, j'étais heureuse d'être simplement à ses côtés. Je me permets de prendre son bras, il me regarde un instant, mais je suis ravi de voir qu'il ne le retire pas et nous continuons notre chemin en discutant de chose et d'autre.

**« Mais qu'ils sont mignon »**

Je me retourne pour voir le visage souriant de Mina qui tient la main de son petit-ami.

**« C'est rare de vous voir aussi proche » **Continuât-elle enjouer.

Je ne dis rien légèrement gêner.

**« Ne soit pas gêner c'est vrai que vous êtes chou pas vrai les garçons ? »**

Elle tourne son regard vers Kirishima et Bakugo que je n'avais pas vu

**« Ouais, c'est vrai »**

Le jeune a l'alter de durcissement a l'ai gêner de répondre tandis que le blond, lui nous ignore et reprends sa route sans demander son resté.

**« Il ne va pas bien ? »**

Surprise qu'il ne dise rien, même crier aurait été plus normal, je questionne Kirishima qui hausse simplement les épaules

**« La fatigue, on a eu de la chance qu'il ne fasse que grogner toute la journée »** Rit-il.

Mina, elle râle en disant que le meilleur ami de son homme est simplement quelqu'un d'ennuyant. Je tourne de nouveau mon regard vers mon petit-ami pour voir que celui-ci observe ennuyer la silhouette du blond s'éloigner

**« Todoroki ? »**

Ce dernier met un petit moment avant de se tourner vers moi.

**« C'est rien, il doit juste être mal luné comme toujours »**

Il me sourit légèrement et propose aux autres que nous continuons notre chemin ce que nous faisons en discutant tous les quatre.

Finalement, comme je le pensais, les filles on décréter que vu la tonne de devoir que nous avions, ainsi que la journée que nous avions eut il était plus que judicieux de reporter la petite soirée que nous voulions organiser. Je sortais de ma douche et allais rejoindre Todoroki quand je vis quelque chose que je n'aurais peut-être pas dû voir. Depuis quand ces deux là, s'étaient-ils rapprochés ? Non pas qu'ils n'avaient aucun droit, tout deux étant célibataires, ils pouvaient très bien avoir ce genre de relation. Mais Midoriya et Bakugo ? Jamais je ne l'aurais cru. Je me fais donc le plus discret possible et par rejoindre mon petit ami sans tarder plus les joues rouges.

J'étais censé être là pour les cours, mais rien à faire, je n'arrêtais pas de penser à ce que j'avais pu voir. Bakugo sortant de la chambre de Midoriya, il n'y aurait rien eut d'anormal si le blond n'était pas complètement débraillé. Je n'avais rien remarquer, tout du moins je n'avais pas remarqué qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés à ce point. Pourquoi n'avaient-ils rien dit ? Peut-être voulaient-ils garder cela secret et je me devait donc de ne rien dire, mais si leur relation est effectivement celle que je soupçonne, je ne peux qu'être heureuse pour eux, Midoriya saura prendre soin de Bakugo et j'espère du fond du cœur que l'inverse est réciproque.

**« Il y a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas ? »**

La voix grave de mon petit ami me sort de mes pensées et je lui offre un léger sourire.

**« Non ce n'est pas ça **»

Pendant un instant, j'hésite à en parler avec Todoroki, mais je sais qu'il ne dira rien et c'est un ami proche du vert, donc peut-être le sait-il déjà ?

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe alors »**

Son inquiétude me touche vraiment,

**« C'est juste que je me pose pas mal de question sur quelque chose que j'ai vu »**

Il ne dit rien, mais son regard m'invite doucement à continuer, de simplement me confier à lui

**« Eh bien, aurais-tu remarqué un rapprochement entre Midoriya et Bakugo dernièrement ? »**

Je le sens se tendre légèrement, sûrement dû au fait qu'il soit proche de Midoriya, peut-être n'apprécie-il pas que son ami se rapproche du blond, que ce dernier lui fasse du mal ?

**« Non, je n'ai rien remarquer de ce genre »**

Sa voix, comme toujours celle-ci est neutre, mais j'arrive à y déceler autre chose, mais je saurais dire quoi, j'hésite sur le coup à continuer, mais une fois encore Todoroki m'invite à continuer

**« J'ai vu Bakugo sortir de la chambre de Midoriya, il était quelque peu... Débrailler »**

Ma voix ce fait plus faible et mes joues deviennent légèrement rouges en imaginant qu'ils aient pu...

**« Je vois » **

Il ne cache même plus son agacement et je tourne totalement vers lui

**« Mais, tu sais, je pense que s'ils sont ensemble Midoriya sait ce qu'il fait. Et puis... »** Je lui prends la main et pose mon autre main de libre sur sa joue **« Si jamais ça va mal, on sera là »**

Il me regarde et me sourit faiblement. Aussi proche de lui, je rassemble mon courage et pose mes lèvres sur les siennes, un baiser timide auquel il finit par répondre et très vite, nos devoirs et la conversation que nous avions furent passer au second plan.

_**Pov Extérieur**_

Il était contre elle et pourtant elle le savait déjà loin, depuis longtemps maintenant elle savait que son cœur ne lui appartenait plus, mais elle voulait croire qu'elle pouvait encore profiter de ses bras. Elle savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre, mais elle ne disait rien, tant qu'il restait à ses côtés elle s'en moquait. Mais, plus le temps passait plus la curiosité et la jalousie la dévorait, qui était cette personne qui avait ravit le cœur de son homme ? Elle avait observé, mais rien, pas l'ombre d'un indice. Certains lui diront qu'elle était stupide de s'accrocher à une personne qui ne vous aimes plus, une personne qui en aime une autre. Mais que voulez-vous ? Elle l'aimait. Et l'amour à ses raisons que la raison ne comprends pas toujours, son amour lui fait accepter le pire, pour profiter du meilleur. Elle espérait vraiment, qu'il continue de penser que sa place était à ses côtés, il continuerait à revenir à chaque fois vers elle.

**« Hm ? À quoi tu penses ? »**

Elle sortit de sa rêverie et posa un doux baiser sur les lèvres de son homme

**« A rien en particulier »**

Il hochât simplement la tête

**« Je t'aime Eiji »**

Il leva son regard sur elle et sourit légèrement.

**« Moi aussi Mina »**

Oui elle vivait consciemment dans un doux mensonge, qu'importe qu'il aime une autre tant qu'il était avec elle...

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : **Voilà donc pour le chapitre 1 de Perdition, en espérant que cela vous a plu. Il était principalement centré sur Bakugo, Todoroki et Momo, mais j'espère que cela ne vous a aucunement déranger. N'hésitez pas à me donnez vos avis bon comme mauvais (Tant qu'ils sont constructif) Voilà bisous a vous et à la semaine prochaine


	3. Chapitre 2 : Doute et Tourments

Coucou les petits chou j'espère que vous allez bien. Voilà le chapitre 2 j'espère qu'ils vous plaira Les personnages ne sont toujours pas à moi mes l'histoire elle l'est toujours je vous love

* * *

_**Pov extérieur**_

Le mensonge n'avait pourtant jamais été l'un de ses vices, il avait toujours été d'une honnêté sans faille, mais pourtant, il avait suffi d'une soirée pour que tout dérape, d'une soirée pour que ses principes volent en fumé.Maintenant, il se retrouvait dans une situation totalement hors de contrôle, une situation dans laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé se retrouver un jour et espérait vraiment pouvoir se sortir de cette spirale qui le bouffait à petit s'était sa propre faute, il n'y avait personne d'autre que lui-même à blâmer, il savait dès qu'il avait dérapé que cette histoire était une mauvaise idée, nouveau soupire franchit la barrière de ses lèvres, il était épuisé par cette n'eut plus le loisir de laisser ses pensées l'emporté loin qu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher de leur pièce commune où il était lui-même ès vite, la silhouette de sa camarade contrôlant la gravité se présenta à lui.

**« Oh, je ne suis pas la seule à être tombé du lit **» Sa voix était encore peinte par le sommeil, mais son visage arborait un petit sourire.

**« Effectivement. » **

Son sourire était également présent, mais son attention se reporta sur le plafond qu'il s'était mis à détailler depuis qu'il s'était réfugié dans la pièce. Un long silence s'installe entre eux, il n'y a aucun malaise, mais chacun d'eux attend que l'autre dise quelque chose ou fasse un geste. Lui finit par fermer les yeux, elle pose simplement son regard sur lui observant les trait de son visage. Elle maltraite ses lèvres, signe d'un combat intérieur, sa raison essayant de combattre ses envies, mais le petit sourire amuser du jeune homme lui fit perde toute bonne résolution et ses lèvres viennent s'écraser sur celles de l'autre avec une gourmandise non feinte.

**« Kirishima Eijiro vous n'est sale type » **Murmurât-elle contre ses lèvres.

**« Je me demandais combien de temps tu allais mettre pour craquer » **Avouât-il clairement amuser.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrent de nouveau pour se laisser aller dans un ballet qu'ils avaient de nombreuse fois partager, mais très vite la réalité se rappela à eux.

**« Bon, je vais aller préparer le petit dej pour tout le monde avant que quelqu'un nous surprenne ».**

Le jeune homme à l'alter de durcissement laissa un petit rire franchir la barrière de ses lèvres gonflées de leur baiser.

**« Okey »**

Il la laissa partir non sans l'avoir embrassé une dernière fois, aucun d'eux ne savait quand serait la prochaine fois alors autant profiter des petit moment... Il n'y a pas à dire il s'était foutu dans un sacré bordel, sa raison lui rappelait que tout ça était mal, qu'il devait y mettre un terme, mais ses sentiments eux lui disait encore autre chose, il savait se qu'il fallait faire pour que cela cesse, mais la peur le paralysait encore un peu trop...

_**Pov Ochako**_

Un sourire niait reste collé à mon visage sans que je ne le veuille vraiment, le sommeil n'avait pas été très long, mais quand je l'avais vu là seul, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de le rejoindre. Une fraction de seconde seulement, j'ai hésité avant que nos lèvres se rencontrent, en y repensant mes doigts viennent toucher mes lèvres et je rougis légèrement. Mes rêveries son vite abandonner quand je sens deux lèvres sur ma joue. Je sursaute et mon regard tombe sur celui amuser de notre cher déléguer.

**« Tu m'as fait peur » **Avouais-je la mine boudeuse.

**« J'ai cru remarquer »**

Je lui tire gentiment la langue et ses lèvres se pose sur les miennes dans un chaste baiser. Mes yeux se ferment, mais mon cœur ne s'emballe plus comme avant il ne s'emballe pas comme quand Kirishima pose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je devrais me sentir horrible de ressentir cela, mais malgré la culpabilité je ne regrette rien si ce n'est mon manque de courage, le courage de quitter celui que j'appelle mon petit-ami et qui ne mérite en rien la tromperie que je lui inflige. Il se recule en entendant des pas et nos regards tombe sur celui de Kirishima et comme par automatisme, je me recule légèrement d'Iida qui prends cela comme de la gêne qu'une personne nous ai surpris ainsi, s'il savait que s'était juste parce que c'était le rouge...

**« Je ne voulais pas vous déranger »**

Sa voix est joyeuse comme à son habitude, mais j'ai malheureusement eu le temps d'apercevoir la contrariété dans son regard.

**« Non ne t'inquiète pas »** Le rassura le jeune homme à lunette. **« Tu veux te joindre à nous pour le petit-déjeuner ?»** Continua-il sur sa lancée.

**« Non merci, j'ai déjà pris mon petit dej »**

Je le regardait mentir, il ne voulait simplement pas tenir la chandelle et je ne le comprenais que trop, quand il était avec Mina, je ne me sentais jamais de rester avec eux.

**« Comme, tu voudras »**

Notre cher délégué commença à préparer quelque plat pour le petit-déjeuner. Mon regard se posa de nouveau sur Kirishima qui me lança un petit sourire avant de quitter la pièce pour aller se préparer sûrement. Je me sentais mal, mal de lui avoir offert la vue des lèvres de mon petit-ami sur les miennes, mais je me sentais aussi tellement coupable de ressentir cela alors que je devrais pensé à Tenya, lui qui est a mes côté depuis que mon amour non réciproque pour Deku m'ait éclaté au visage, lui qui à toujours été là pour moi jusqu'à m'avouer ses sentiments avec la peur au ventre que mon coup de cœur pour le garçon vert ne soit pas passer. J'avais accepté ses sentiments, accepter d'être avec lui. Mais je n'avais malheureusement pas prévu de tomber amoureuse d'un autre, je n'avais pas prévue être une personne aussi laide.

**« Ocha ? »**

Je tourne les yeux vers celui du garçon à lunettes qui s'inquiète de mon silence et je lui souris pour le rassurer, un minimum.

**« Je vais bien j'étais juste dans mes pensées »**

Il me sourit, je suis tellement désolée Tenya, désolée que tu ne sois pas celui pour qui mon cœur bat comme quand je suis dans ses bras. Que je soit trop lâche pour t'abandonner et voir ta peine si tu apprenais la vérité.

_**Pov Mina**_

Je passe mon uniforme et regarde mon reflet dans le miroir, j'arrange mes cheveux dans un désordre parfaitement organisé. Une nouvelle journée de cours, une nouvelle journée à nous tuer à la tâche pour un avenir de super-héros auquel nous aspirons tous. Mais depuis quelque temps, mes préoccupations sont loin de l'avenir de super-héros auquel je suis censé me préparer. Mes préoccupations sont celle d'une adolescente de deuxième année. Une adolescente amoureuse avec un petit-ami. Petit-ami qui s'éloigne un peu plus chaque jour de moi. Idiote de rester avec lui tout en étant consciente de cela ? Oui sûrement. Mais je ne peu me résoudre à le laisser partir, je profite de sa peur de me blesser pour m'accrocher un peu plus chaque jour à plus. Je n'arrive pas à lâcher prise, je l'enferme alors que je sais bien que son cœur ne m'appartient plus depuis un moment maintenant, mais son affection elle est toujours là et je me gorge d' autre personne a pris ma place sans que je ne vois rien et c'est enraciné tellement profondément que je sais très bien que me battre pour son amour est je le garde encore un peu, tant qu'il reste, je suis coups à ma porte se font entendre et je souris en voyant une touffe de couleur vive la franchit.

**« Hey ! »**

Je lui saute littéralement dessus et il passe ses bras autour de moi, je le scrute, mais le sourire sur ses lèvres n'est aucunement le goût de son baiser l'est l'entrain qu'il y met aussi, mais je m'en contente.

**« Salut, bien dormi ? »**

Je hoche la tête positivement gardant un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

**« Ça aurait été mieux avec toi au réveil, mais bon »**

Il rit, un rire que j'aime tellement, mais qui me fait tellement mal.

**« Pour qu'Aizawa nous tombe dessus ? Je tiens encore à ma vie »**

Nous rions tous les deux avant qu'il me propose de partir en cours ensemble chose que j'accepte avec grand plaisir.

Discuté de tout et de rien, c'est ce que nous avons toujours fait tous les deux. Notre côté pitre qui nous a toujours rendu si complémentaires. Je me demande toujours où est-ce que lui et moi ça a foiré. Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir et c'est ce qui me bouffe le plus je l'avoue. Sur le chemin, nous croisons Momo et Tsuyu et nous choisissons de continuer le court chemin ensemble. La conversation est banale, les cours, les stages, les entraînements. Mon petit-ami y participe avec entrain et je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer son comportement est le même qu'avec moi. Je cherche à savoir qui est celle qui m'a remplacer, mais je ne remarque rien, sûrement parce qu'il n'y a rien à voir. Je cherche peut-être une chimère qui sait ? Elle n'est peut-être même pas dans notre classe ou peut-être est-elle en dehors du lycée ? Je secoue la tête pour me sortir ces préoccupations pour ne pas inquiéter mes camarades et Kirishima et me laisse de nouveau emporter dans la discussion.

En classe, Kirishima m'embrasse avant de rejoindre son meilleur ami en pleine conversation avec Midoriya. Je laisse un moment mon regard sur le petit groupe et me demande un instant si Bakugo saurait quelque chose ? Si je lui posais la question, me répondrait-il ? Un soupire franchit mes lèvres, bien sûr qu'il devait savoir quelque chose, mais nul doute qu'il ne dirait rien. Je suis sortie de ma contemplation par Tooru qui m'embarque dans une discussion avec d'autres de nos camarades. La conversation dériva rapidement sur la petite soirée de demain, ils avaient envie de se détendre un peu et pour une fois être des ados comme tout le monde. Ce petit rappel lui donna une idée, peut-être pas une bonne, mais elle pourrait peut-être avoir certaines réponses à ses questions.

_**Pov Extérieur**_

Le vendredi, les élèves n'était que rarement attentif. La longue semaine de cours commençait à leur peser et il n'aspirait qu'à une chose profité de leur week-end. C'est pour cela que les élève de la classe A entendirent leur professeur qu'ils se rendraient au terrain B pour un entraînement, les protestations s'étaient faites entendre. Mais elles furent rapidement tues d'un regard par leur professeur. Ils n'étaient que fatigue et ils allaient devoir s'entraîner, il n'y a pas à dire Aizawa était sadique avec eux. C'est d'ailleurs sans grandes convictions que chacun parti dans les vestiaires.

**Vestiaires des garçons**

Tous prenaient leurs temps, aucuns n'était réellement motiver, même ce cher délégué qui était pourtant toujours le premier a sortir. Kirishima discutait joyeusement avec Bakugo et Deku et Iida trouvait d'ailleurs que les deux jeunes hommes étaient proche depuis ce matin. Non pas qu'ils avaient une réelle mauvaise relation, mais il était assez rare de les voir discuter sans s'aboyer dessus ou ce défier. Denki et Mineta parlait à voix basse et le jeune homme à lunette n'était pas spécialement sur de vouloir savoir de quoi il en retournait. Mais les deux avait un regard insistant sur le blond explosif et son ami au cheveux vert en riant. Il ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela après tout ils avaient toujours été un peu étrange ces deux là. Il regarda un autre petit groupe composer de Fumikage, Sero et Todoroki, ils discutaient de l'entraînement, mais le délégué pouvait remarquer que son camarade au double alter n'écoutait que d'une oreille son attention plus discrètement poser sur son camarade explosif. Il ne savait pas comment interprété son regard, mais il pouvait y voir une certaine contrariété. Il haussa simplement les épaules et observa les autres un petit moment avant de finalement sortir du vestiaire.

Bakugo sentait clairement le regard de son amant sur lui, mais il ne tournait volontairement pas la tête vers lui. Todoroki avait essayer de lui parler toute la mâtiné, mais il avait volontairement l'autre. La raison ? Le suçon qu'il avait pu apercevoir dans le cou du jeune homme ainsi que celui dans le cou de celle qui lui servait de petite-amie. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble jamais Todoroki ne s'était laisser marquer par la jeune femme à l'alter de création, et il ne l'avait jamais marqué en retour. Mais aujourd'hui sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi le fils d'Endeavor en avait décidé autrement. Il aurait pu laisser l'autre s'expliquer, mais vu son agacement il valait mieux pour tous les deux qu'ils gardent leur distance. Deku l'avait d'ailleurs grandement aider avec ses fuites lui servant d'excuse parfaite. S'il était honnête avec lui-même, il s'avouerait que s'il ne voulait pas le confronter pour le moment, c'était pour ne pas entendre quelque chose de déplaisant sans se douter que son homme voulait quand à lui, le voir pour avoir une réponse à ses interrogations sur la raison de sa présence dans la chambre d'Izuku.

Après un moment, à bavarder, les garçons sortirent enfin des vestiaires sous le regard fatiguer de leur professeur qui ne se gêna pas pour leur faire la remarque. Mais il observa que s'était toujours plus rapide que les demoiselles de la classe qui prenaient leurs temps.

**Vestiaires Filles**

Les filles étaient plus lentes, leur discussion tournait principalement autour de la soirée qu'elles organisaient pour tous demain soir. Momo avait été réclamé à leur professeur une soirée pour se comporter comme des ados normaux. Bien que très peu emballer au vu du sérieux de son élève, il avait accepté, mais avait avertit qu'au moindre débordement, il sévirait. Elles étaient donc toute en train de savoir qui s'occuperait de quoi, surtout qu'elles ne voulaient aucunement compter sur l'aide des garçons. Elles mirent un temps fou à sortir des vestiaires sous les réprimandes d'un Aizawa passablement agacé du temps qu'elles leur ont fait perdre.

Un exercice simple, c'est ce que leur avait promit les professeurs, mais quand ils entendirent le mots mise en situation, ils surent d'avance que ce ne serait pas le cas. Quand on leur annonça qu'ils seraient séparés par groupes, certains commençaient déjà à se former jusqu'à ce qu'on les arrête. Ils n'auraient pas le loisir de choisir eux même leur partenaire. Sur le terrain, ils seront souvent amenés à faire équipe avec des héros avec qui, ils n'auront pas l'habitude de travailler et ils n'auront à ce moment-là pas le choix que de faire avec ça. On les informa qu'il y aurait aussi bien un groupe de vilain que de héros et également des otages. Aucun d'eux ne voulait se retrouver dans ce dernier, ils n'y voyaient aucun intérêt selon eux, mais il en fallait bien pour l'exercice.

**Groupe 1**

**Héros :**

Ochako Uraraka

Ejiiro Kirishima

Hanta Sero

Minoru Mineta

**Vilains :**

Rikido Sato

Mezo Shoji

Yuga Aoyama

Tooru Hagakure

**Otages :**

Koji Koda

Mashirao Ojiro

**Groupe 2**

**Héros:**

Tenya Iida

Shoto Todoroki

Momo Yaoyorozu

Kyoka Jiro

**Vilains :**

Katsuki Bakugo

Izuku Midoriya

Fumikage Tokoyami

Mina Ashido

**Otages :**

Tsuyu Asui

Denki Kiminari

Les groupes fait, les professeurs laissèrent leurs élèves développer des stratégies dans leurs coins pendant un petit moment avant de les faire revenir et envoyer les premiers groupes sur le terrain et laisser les autres les observer... Observer, révèle beaucoup plus que l'on ne le voudrait vraiment.

_**Pov Kirishima**_

La stratégie que nous avions adopté était très simple, dans un premier temps localiser les otages et les vilains et après diviser nos forces en deux groupes, un groupe qui fait front et en même temps diversion pendant que les autres s'occuperaient des otages. Basique certes, mais nous étions totalement sur de notre idée. Mineta et Sero pour les Otage et Ochako et moi pour le reste. Dire que je n'avais pas eut un semblant de satisfaction quand nous avons été mis dans le même groupe aurait été un mensonge effronté, mais je n'ai rien laissé paraître. Mais, quand une fraction de seconde nos regards se sont rencontré, je sus qu'il en était de même pour elle.

Une alchimie parfaite avec mes partenaires et à mon plus grand étonnement avec Mineta également. Mais, avec Ochako, c'était naturel, peut-être trop. Nos mouvements et nos pensées concordaient. Même si tout était au beau fixe nous avons perdu contre les vilains, notre manque de rapidité à mi en péril les otages. Malgré tous nos efforts, on été félicité par nos professeurs. Nous écoutions les commentaires de nos professeurs, je sentais un regard sur moi et me retournai pour voir, mais je ne vis que Mina qui me souriait et je lui rends avant de lui mimer avec mes lèvres le mot courage vu que leurs tours allait commencer. Je me place un peu en retrait, sans réellement prête attention a ce qu'il se passe. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps mes pensées m'emmènes loin de la réalité, mais ce qui me ramène à la réalité sont les exclamations de mes camarades et mon regard se pose sur l'écran qui nous montre le deuxième groupe et mes yeux s'écarquille de stupeur.

**« Mais, qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé ?! »**

* * *

**Note de l'auteur :** Hello ! Alors voilà pour ce qui est du chapitre 2. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. Alors pas trop de détails juste des doutes. Le chapitre 3 aura beaucoup plus de détails Et sera plus long surtout j'en suis déjà à 8 pages pour vous dires haha kiss kiss


	4. Hey

Coucou

Hey : J'espère que vous allez bien ? Personnellement moi ça va juste un peu malade malheureusement. Alors pour vous dire que la sortie de Perdition chapitre 3 aura un peu de retard je pense le sortir soit ce week-end soit lundi. On va dire que mon jetlag est pas cool avec moi. Mais en tout cas rassurez vous je ne compte pas lâcher cette fic je l'aime trop et j'ai trop d'idée pour elle enfin voilà je vous fait de gros bisous et à très vite ! N'hésitez pas à laisser vos avis sur les chapitre précédant que je modifie ce qui ne vous plaît pas En tout cas love sur vous


	5. Chapitre 3 : Blessures indélébiles

Coucou désolée pour la longue attente, mais je vous ai fait un chapitre un petit peu plus long J'espère qu'il vous plaira gros kiss à vous Blacky

* * *

_**Pov Extérieur**_

Leurs regards étaient focalisés sur l'écran, ce dernier leur offrait une vision qu'il n'aurait aucunement pensé voir en entraînement. Plusieurs fois, pourtant, ils leur étaient arrivés d'avoir quelques excès et de s'être retrouvé à l'infirmerie, mais là. Le jeune homme à l'alter de durcissement n'en revenait pas, l'écran lui renvoyait la vision de son meilleur ami au sol une bonne partie du terrain ravager, Midoriya qui regardait son ami au double alter avec incompréhension alors que Momo tenait son petit-ami. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Était sa seule pensée cohérente avant de courir vers le terrain en prenant le chemin emprunter quelques instants plus tôt par leurs professeurs.

_**Flash Back quelques minutes avant**_

_**Pov Extérieur**_

Si le premier groupe était coordonné, le deuxième lui était brouillon. Pourtant vu les élèves choisies, les professeures s'étaient attendu à quelque chose de tout sauf chaotique et pourtant s'était le cas. Todoroki s'en prenait à outrance à Bakugo et Midoriya sous l'excuse qu'ils étaient les plus dangereux et qu'il fallait les neutraliser. Les deux assaillis étaient un tandem parfait et couvraient les arrières de l'autre ce qui donnait l'impression d'agacer plus le jeune au double alter. Momo était avec Iida et Jiro pour sauver les otages contre Mina et Fumikage.

Du côté de Bakugo et Midoriya, ces derniers essayaient tant bien que mal d'éviter les assauts de Todoroki. Midoriya n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'acharnement de son ami, ce n'était qu'un simple exercice, mais il semblait être habité par une colère sourde.

**« Todoroki qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »** Essaya le détenteur du One for All, mais il n'eut pour réponse qu'une nouvelle attaque du jeune homme **« Mais.. »**

**« Laisse Deku ! »** Le coupa Bakugo en ne lâchant pas son amant du regard **« Double face nous pique sa petite crise »** Dit-il en ne détournant pas son regard carmin de Todoroki **« N'est-ce pas ? Mais j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui a bien pu agacer notre glaçon favori. »**

Bakugo le provoquait certes, mais il était lui aussi curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait pu faire pour subir les foudres de son amant. Celui-ci avait un regard hostile même à son encontre, l'ignorance qu'il lui avait infligé, l'avait-il poussé dans ses retranchements ? Il avait du mal à le croire, ce n'était aucunement la première torture de la sorte qu'il lui infligeait. Cela devait être autre chose, mais cela lui échappait et cela ne lui plaisait guère. Mais un bref regard de son amant vers son ami d'enfance lui offrait un léger indice. L'hostilité était également dirigée vers lui, mais pas qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre. Son esprit réfléchissait à tout-va.

**« Katchan ! »** Deku le ramena sur terre lui évitant une attaque de pleins fouet avant de se rapprocher de lui **« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a, on dirait qu'il nous en veut particulièrement... » **

Katsuki n'eut le temps de répondre que Todoroki utilisait de nouveau son alter contre eu. Les deux amis d'enfance en firent de même non sans difficulté, malgré leur nombre supérieur. Todoroki quant à lui laissait malheureusement parler sa jalousie dans ses coups, il n'avait pas le droit, mais l'idée que Midoriya et Katsuki ai pu faire quelque chose lui était insupportable. Plus son amant qui l'avait évité, même ses regards et la proximité avec Midoriya...

**« Shoto tu vas te calmer ! »** La voix de Katsuki était froide **« Ta jalousie n'a pas lieu d'être »** Bakugo avait réussi à faire le lien, il connaissait assez son amant **« Car, tu es jaloux, je me trompe ? » **

Le possesseur de l'alter explosif observait son amant paniquer et un soupire franchit la barrière de ses lèvres. Izuku, qui était prêt de son ami d'enfance, l'observa lui aussi. À déduction de Katsuki, lui paraissait juste. Après tout, ils avaient été collés toute la journée et le blond avait ignoré l'autre presque toute la journée. Il voyait son ami en proie à une panique à venir, il décida qu'il était pour l'heure de trop.

**« Je vais aller aider Fumikage et Mina, ils doivent avoir besoin d'aide. » **

Todoroki allait empêcher le garçon aux cheveux vert de partir, mais une explosion devant lui l'en empêcha. Comprenant que son amant ne le laisserait pas partir avant d'avoir obtenu des réponse, très bien lui aussi en voulait...

_**Du côtés des autres**_

Momo, Jiro et Iida avaient réussi à mettre à mal l'équipe des vilain et allait pour rejoindre les trois autres pour aider Todoroki, mais ils croisèrent en chemin Midoriya qui était bien amocher, ce dernier en voyant ses deux camarades avec les menottes se rendit sans faire d'histoires.

**« Todoroki ne vous a pas facilité la tâche, on dirait »** Rit gentiment Iida  
**« Je ne te le fais pas dire »** Sourit Midoriya.

Alors que le déléguer allait passer les menottes à son camarade un grondement se fit entendre là où Izuku avait laisser ses amis quelques instants plus tôt et en voyant un des bâtiment qui constituait le terrain d'entraînement s'effondrer, ils accoururent tous là où étaient leurs camarades.

Midoriya avaient l'impression d'être sur une scène de guerre, les résidus de glace de Todoroki, les marques d'explosion de son ami d'enfance. Dieu qu'il regrettait en cet instant de les avoir laissé seul. Iida lui, s'approcha en appelant ses deux camarades, Momo en fit de même appelant tout de même plus inquiète son petit-ami. Les autres en firent d'ailleurs de même appelant les deux garçons oubliant de ce fait l'exercice en cours et à raison. Du mouvement sur l'un des côtés arrêta Tsuyu dans ses recherches. Todoroki sortit d'on ne sait où en titubant la lèvre et l'arcade fendue et la demoiselle à l'alter de grenouille se précipita vers lui.

**« J'ai trouvé Todoroki »** S'exclama-t-elle **« Tu vas bien ? »** Demanda-t-elle à l'attention du fils d'Endeavor.  
**« Hm »** Fut, sa seule réponse, encore un peu déboussolés  
**« Shoto ! »** Momo venait d'arriver au prêt de son petit-ami blessé le soutenant dès que Tsuyu lui cède sa place **« Tu vas bien ? Que c'est-il passé ? »** Demanda-t-elle vraiment inquiète.

Le jeune homme ne répond pas de suite, essayant de ce réorienté un minimum, mais son regard tomba sur le regard sa petite-amie.

**« Ça va, je n'ai pas grand chose Bakugo a... »** Son regard s'écarquilla avant de se tourner sur le bâtiment en ruine **« Bakugo... Où est-il »** Questionna-t-il une réelle inquiétude dans la voix.

Momo allait lui répondre, mais les voix de Fumikage et Denki se firent entendre pour dire qu'ils l'avaient trouve. Le regard du couple se dirigea vers eux et le cœur de Todoroki s'arrêta une fraction de seconde, les yeux figé sur le corps inconscient que Denki et Fumikage portait, ignorant en même temps le regard de Midoriya sur sa personne et sa petite-amie qui le retenait alors que ses pas ne voulait que le guider vers son amant...

_**Fin Flashback**_

_**Pov Kirishima**_

Je ne me souvenais pas avoir couru ainsi depuis une éternité, mais la vision de mon meilleur ami blesser et inconscient avait eu raison de moi. Sur le terrain, les professeurs interrogeaient les élèves en tête de liste Todoroki. De ce que j'entendais il était en parti responsable de tout cela, mais je n'en avait cure pour le moment seul l'état de Bakugo m'intéressait à l'heure actuelle. Midoriya était déjà prêt de lui et mon regard se posa sur lui en quête d'information pour soulager mon inquiétude.

**« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi »** M'informa mon camarade **« Je ne les aient laisser que quelques minutes »** Soupira-t-il

**« Pourquoi les as-tu laissé seul ? Bakugo a la provocation facile il... »** Mais l'ami d'enfance de mon meilleur ami me coupa simplement.

**« Ils avaient besoin de parler »** dit-il vague.

**« Parler, mais de quoi voulais-tu qu'ils parlent ? »** Grimaçais-je voulant préserver le secret mes deux camarades.

**« Je suis au courant...Pour eux »** Sa voix était juste assez forte pour que je puisse l'entendre.

Mon regard surpris sur sa personne le fait légèrement sourire, mais il ne répond aucunement à ma question silencieuse. Comment ? Mais je fais le lien avec leur rapprochement aujourd'hui. Bakugo avait dû lui raconté, le pourquoi je n'en savait rien, mais l'heure n'était pas aux explications futiles. Midoriya regarda une dernière fois vers Todoroki qui était lui aussi emmener par l'équipe de soins et nous avons reçu l'ordre de retourner au dortoir nous aurions des nouvelles de nos amis plus tard...

Dans la soirée, Aizawa était revenu et avait demander à ceux du deuxième groupe de venir avec lui, même si tout était filmé et surveiller notre professeur voulait sûrement savoir s'ils savaient quelque chose. À part répondre qu'il était de nature public que Bakugo et Todoroki n'était pas les meilleurs amis du monde que pouvaient-ils dire ? Tous, ou presque ignorait la véritable relation des deux. Mes pensées vagabondèrent sur Midoriya, Bakugo lui avait tout raconté ? Pourquoi ? Tant de questions dont je n'aurais pas la réponse avant que l'un des deux ne m'informe de la raison. On nous avait également informé que Todoroki et Bakugo resteraient tout deux à l'infirmerie pour la soirée, mais que les visites était possible pour le premier qui était conscient. Le deuxième était encore assommé, mais il allait bien. J'essayais tant bien que mal d'essayer de comprendre ce qui avait prit à Todoroki d'attaquer ainsi son amant, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Personne ne comprenais il faut dire. Même avant qu'ils ne sortent ensemble ils n'en étaient arriver à ce stade là. Même avec Midoriya quand Bakugo et lui ne s'entendait pas, quoi que... Il ne servait à rien que je réfléchisse à tout cela maintenant je verrais ça plus tard.

J'essayais désormais tant bien que mal de me concentrer sur les conversations, mais elles étaient elles aussi tournée vers ce qu'il s'était passé pendant l'exercice de l'après-midi et chacun y allait de leurs commentaires, la plupart accusant une perte de contrôle de Bakugo, d'autre que Todoroki avait simplement vriller. Chaque chose que j'entendais était absurde, mais je ne pouvais rien dire enfermer dans le secret...

_**Pov Midoriya**_

Les professeurs nous avaient tous interroger sur le pourquoi un incident comme celui-ci avait pu se produire, tous avaient argumenter sur l'entente moyenne de nos deux camarades. J'avais simplement dit pour ma part qu'ils ne s'étaient simplement pas contrôlé et que les deux avaient quelque peu la provocation facile ce n'était quelque part aucunement faux. Hormis une tape sur les doigts, je doutais que les deux aient réellement des ennuis. Bakugo et moi n'en avons jamais eu, il serait donc étrange que cela ne change. Nous avions l'autorisation de retourner dans notre dortoir, mais je voulais d'abord aller à l'infirmerie voir les deux autres. Faisant signe au autre de ne pas m'attendre, mes pas reprirent pour un autre chemin.

**« Midoriya ! » **

Je stoppais donc mes pas et me retourna pour voir ma camarade aux cheveux noirs.

**« Oui ? »** L'interrogeais-je

**« Je.. Cela ne te dérange pas que je t'accompagne ? Je voulais voir Todoroki » **

Je me voyais mal lui refuser cela, même si j'aurais voulu m'entretenir avec mon ami avant cela de chose dont elle n'avait aucunement connaissance. Mais j'acceptai avec un grand sourire pour la rassurer un minimum, car mon silence avait dû la mettre quelque peu mal à l'aise. Et nous primes donc la direction de l'infirmerie ensemble dans un silence que je commençais à trouver quelque peu gênant. Je sentais Momo très peu à l'aise et alors que j'allais ouvrir la bouche elle me devança.

**« Je crois que c'est ma faute s'ils se sont battus »** Avouât-elle.

**« Quoi ? Non, je ne pense pas. »** Essayais-je de la rassurer ?

**« J'ai... J'ai dit à Todoroki que... Que j'avais vu Bakugo sortir de ta chambre... Débrailler »** Ses joues se teintaient de rouge alors qu'elle continuait **« Todoroki n'était pas spécialement ravi, lui et Bakugo ne s'apprécie pas plus que cela alors... »** Elle était clairement gênée **« Le fait que vous soyez potentiellement ensemble ne... »** Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de finir.

**« Bakugo et moi ne sommes pas ensemble ! »** Ma réponse avait été donnée plus forte que je ne l'aurais voulu.

**« Mais... »** Elle voulut prendre la parole.

**« C'est un malentendu ! Katchan était dans ma chambre pour parler ! La discussion à quelque peu dégénérer à un moment, mais nous n'avons fait que discuter »** Grimaçais-je pour en dire le moins possible.

**« Mais... Votre rapprochement... »** Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent **« Je suis désolée, j'ai cru que... » **

Je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille se confondre en excuses, je ne lui en veux aucunement. Comment aurait-elle pu savoir que sa déclaration aurait crée une telle situation ? En soi, je comprenais mieux à présent l'hostilité de Todoroki envers moi. Il avait donc cru que Katchan et moi... Ironique quand on sait que lui est en couple avec une autre personne, mais ne laisse pas sa moitié en faire de même. Un soupire franchit la barrière de mes lèvres alors que nous apercevons l'infirmerie.

**« Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste un malentendu »** Je lui souris pour de nouveau la rassurer.

**« Je suis vraiment désolée »** Dit-elle vraiment mal.

**« Aller Todoroki t'attends »** Dis-je en la laissant et me dirigeant là où se trouve mon ami d'enfance...

_**Pov Bakugo**_

La douleur que je ressentais actuellement était affreuse. Elle n'était malheureusement pas que physique. Mon regard était braqué sur la fenêtre, je le laissais vagabonder tout en me laissant emporter par mes pensées. J'étais prisonnier de leurs tourments depuis longtemps maintenant, je me demandais si j'allais pouvoir de nouveau revivre un jour sans qu'elles ne m'assaillent. Depuis que j'avais ouvert les yeux, je n'avais pas bougé, je ne le voulais pas et n'en ressentais pas le besoin. J'avais mal, mais je me sentais comme vidé. Mais je n'eus pas le loisir de penser plus longuement que l'on toqua à ma porte. Je n'avais envie de voir personne donc ma voix ne se fit pas entendre pour invité la personne à entrer, mais elle n'eut pas besoin de mon autorisation pour entrer.

**« Katchan ? »**

Un soupire franchit la barrière de mes lèvres. Mon ami d'enfance, s'était donc lui qui était venu. J'aurais du m'en douté seul lui et Kirishima s'autorise ce genre de familiarité alors que je ne leurs en ai aucunement donner l'occasion. Ou Shoto... Malgré la présence du détenteur du One For All, je ne dévie pas mon regard de la fenêtre et je l'entends s'installer sur la chaise non loin du lit ou je suis étendu.

**« Comment te sens tu ? » **Osa-t-il me demander

Je me demandais vraiment si je devais être franc, ou simplement rester silencieux. Hors Kirishima, je ne me confiais que très peu voir pas du tout. Même si nos rapports se sont considérablement amélioré depuis que je connais son secret, on ne peut pas non plus dire que nous en somme au point des confidence personnelle. Ironique comme pensé en sachant que la veille, je me suis épanché sur ma relation secrète avec le fils d'Endeavor qui est aussi l'un de ses meilleurs amis. La raison de cet épanchement ? Il m'avait simplement vu sortir de la chambre de mon amant et voulait que je m'éloigne pour ne pas briser le couple parfait de la classe. Nous en sommes venu aux mains et j'ai craqué. Sa compassion, m'avait surpris, mais je n'en étais pas plus surprit que le fait qu'il soit si compréhensif et qu'il veuille être un soutient pour ma personne.

Je pose enfin mon regard sur lui, sa mine inquiète me fait grimacer, je dois être quelque peu amocher. Ma lèvre est fendue, je n'en avais aucun doute et je savais avoir plusieurs écorchures ici et là. J'avais un bandage à la tête sûrement, avais-je reçu un coup ou un débris sur la tête.

**« J'ai connu mieux »** Avouais-je avant de tourner mon regard sur le plafond qui me paraît plus intéressant en cet instant.

**« J'imagine, tu t'en sors mieux qu'on ne l'aurait cru, tu nous as fait peur. »**

**« Un bâtiment qui s'effondre et on me pense à l'agonie »** Grognais-je.

Je savais ce qu'il voulait savoir, je me doutais que je subirais le même interrogatoire beaucoup moins silencieux avec Kirishima. Mais je ne sais pas si j'avais réellement envie de lui conter, hélas, je le savais têtu et si je me taisais, il n'aurait de cesse de vouloir mettre son nez où il ne fallait pas.

**« La discussion a dégénéré. »** J'avalais difficilement ma salive **« Il pensait que toi et moi...Je ne sais même pas d'où cette idée stupide lui est venu, j'ai essayé de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'en était rien »** Et je devais dire être soulagé que dans l'exercice de la veille les premières années avait détruit les cameras et que les vielles ne laissait que la vidéo en attendant les nouvelles. **« Il m'a sortie des conneries comme le fait que je le rendais jaloux exprès ou je ne sais quelle merde »** Un soupir franchit ma salive **« Sous l'énervement, je lui ai dit que quand bien même je sortirais avec toi, il n'avait pas à m'en tenir rigueur. » **

J'observais mon ami d'enfance déjà tendu se tendre encore plus. Je me doutais du reproche à venir, mais je n'en avais cure, je n'étais pas en tords, je n'avais rien à me reprocher dans cette histoire de merde.

**« Katchan... »** Commença-t-il mais on toqua à la porte.

J'offris une réponse positive à la personne dernière la porte qui n'attendit pas plus pour ouvrir et une grimace prit place sur mon visage. La petite-amie de mon amant entra timidement dans la pièce sans me jeter un regard, sûrement était-elle en colère que j'ai abîmé son petit-ami. Rien que cette pensée me donne la nausée.

**« Midoriya, je voulais savoir si tu voulais rentrer avec moi ? »** Demanda-t-elle au garçon à mes côtés.

**« Euh...Je »** Commença-t-il a bafouillé.

**« Rentre, je te préviendrais quand je sortirais »** Message que la discussion était fini.  
**« Tu es sûr ? »** Me demanda-t-il et je hochai la tête.

**« Bakugo, je... Je voulais m'excuser, c'est à cause de... »** Mais mon ami d'enfance ne laissa pas la demoiselle finir.

**« Bon, on y va nous hein » **En poussant gentiment notre camarade dehors qui me salua comme elle pues **« Repose toi bien ! »** Dit-il avant de partir.

Une fois seul, je me mis à me poser des questions sur le comportement de Deku. Pourquoi avait-il empêché Momo de parler ? Pourquoi était-elle désolée ? Tout cela me donnait un mal de crâne possible. Mes yeux s'étaient refermés et mes pensées étaient revenues me tourmenter. J'en avais marre, je le répétais sans cesse, mais je ne faisais rien... Mais quand j'y réfléchissais une seule solution m'apparaissais, mais je ne voulais croire que c'était la seule solution. Je n'aurais jamais dû accepter, cette situation nous bouffait et aujourd'hui, j'avais eu la preuve d'égoïsme de trop...

Je ne saurais pas dire combien de temps mes pensées m'avaient accaparé. Des lèvres que je reconnu tout de suite se posèrent sur les mienne et comme par automatisme les miennes se mouvent en accord totale avec celle qui ont été comme faite pour se mouler en symbiose parfaire. Il y a quelques heures, nous nous blessions, il y quelques minutes, je pensais à la fin chaotique de ce que j'appelais un nous. Un soupire s'échappe de ses lèvres et nos regards finissent par se trouver.

**« Je suis désolé »** Murmure-t-il à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres.

**« Pour ta crise injuste ? Pour m'avoir attaqué en dehors des limites de l'exercice ? Pour le tous ? »**

**« Katsuki »** Soupira-t-il de nouveau

**« Tu t'excuses souvent en ce moment. »**

**« Je suis un idiot. »**

**« C'est peu dire... Et tu espères te rattraper avec des baisers ? »** Dis-je en me reculant quelque peu de lui.

**« Momo... M'avait dit t'avoir dû sortir de la chambre de Midoriya »** Ma mâchoire se contracta, mais je ne dis rien **« Elle en a parler avec lui avant de venir, elle se sentait responsable et il a éclairé la situation. » **

Je ne savais pas si je devais rire ou pleurer. Et au vu de son regard sur moi, il savait que je me retenais difficilement d'exploser dans tous les sens du terme.

**« Donc, si je comprends bien. Ta copine te dis que je sors de la chambre de Deku, je couche forcement avec »** Il allait me répondre, mais je ne lui en laisse pas le temps de terminer **« Mais, quand elle te dit _« ok Midoriya m'a dit y a rien »_ Donc c'est bon y a rien ?. Alors que quand j'essaie de t'expliquer la situation, je n'ai le droit qu'à tes œillères et ton alter dans la gueule ? »** Demandais-je incrédule.

Beaucoup de choses se bousculaient dans ma tête, mais une chose est sur j'avais atteint ma limite pour aujourd'hui.

**« Dégage... »** Dis-je en le poussant plus le plus loin possible de moi ?.  
**« Katsuki »** Il voulut me protester.

**« SHOTO DÉGAGES » **Ma voix s'était faire plus forte que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais je n'en pouvais plus.

Il allait de nouveau s'approcher, quelqu'un le retient et je reconnais le rouge des cheveux de mon meilleur ami.

**« Il me semble qu'il t'a demandé de partir »** La voix froide d'Eijiro me choque, mais je n'en montre rien

**« Ne te mêle pas de ça ! »** Menaça mon amant,

**« Ne m'oblige pas à te faire sortir »** Il s'approcha de l'oreille de mon amant.

**« Shoto...S'il te plaît »** Ma voix se fait plus éteinte que je ne l'aurais voulu.

Et cela semble efficace, car je le vois se dégager de la prise de mon ami a l'alter de durcissement. Il va pour sortir avant de s'arrêter.

**« Katsuki... Est-ce que je t'ai perdu ? Est-ce que je t'ai perdu ? » **La voix sombre.

**« Moi non... » **

Le possible, **_« mais 'nous' oui »_** est plus que présent. Je le vois partir et une fois sur de son départ, je laisse ma faiblesse ce manifesté par une unique larme avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Notre de l'auteur :** Voilà pour le chapitre 3 j'espère qu'il vous a plus. Voilà Bakugo a atteint sa limite. Qu'en pensé vous ? Todoroki est-il en tord ? En tout cas je vous rassure je ne vous ferais pas attendre trop longtemps pour la suite. N'hésitez pas a me laisser votre avis des bisous


End file.
